dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathwind
'Physical Appearance' Deathwind is a tremendous dragon with large white scales. The underside of his abdomen is plated with smooth skin like scales. his paws, tail, and wings fade from black to white, A noticeable white highlight shimmers throughout his large scales. giving him a ghost-like appearance. He is large muscular, and slender. '' Deathwind wears a mask given to him by his father 'GrimScythe, '''And a scarf from his mother '''HolySoul' In which he has vowed to wear both scarf and mask until his inevitable death.'' He wears a Crimson Amulet 'that he keeps singed shreds of his white and blue striped scarf locked inside safely. The '''Crimson Amulet '''was given to him by his grandfather '''Soultrancer '''before he perished. 'Personality Deathwind is a very distant and quiet ancient due to the corruption of his soul. He can rarely be seen in dralk, But he mainly remains in his cave with his mate '''Snowshadow. '''He prefers to avoid unwanted attention from strangers which he does not know. Due to his bad past, his reputation was left in shreds which emotionally and mentally scarred him. He enjoys the quietness of the cave walls emanating silent dripping noises from the runnel. The serene cave has been the spot he has always gone to when furious, mournful, Or fearful to relax his nerves Likes & Dislikes Likes *a''mbience (listening to cafe chatter, ocean waves, the ticking of a clock, etc.).'' * repetition/routine * books (horror, mystery, fantasy, romance, etc.) * small spaces * Deep/meaningful conversations * Being immature and eccentric once in a while Dislikes * people who preach about certain issues/aspects of your/their poor life or decisions * confidence (on themselves or others). * a specific texture (metal, ceramic, soft blankets, mud, etc.) * conventionally ugly things * intimidating/being intimidated * slavery/being a slave * having no manners * going outside * Snobbish/narrow-minded/fake people * Violence & aggression 'Strengths & Weaknesses' Strengths * Deathwind's amulet that he wears clasped around his neck provides immortality and other benefits (At a cost) * Deathwind's first weapon of choice, His claws, Regardless Of them being jagged and splintered, That doesn't hold him back from making it almost impossible to win in a close range claw to claw battle. * Deathwind's tail is very large, Using his tail in a whipping motion to stun & knock enemies off of their feet is his specialty * Deathwind's teeth are very sharp and prominent, The venom stored inside of his fangs can paralyze three ancients before becoming non-potent. Weaknesses * Deathwind has a habit of becoming preoccupied to the extent of being unaware of his immediate surroundings, Leaving him open for enemies to ambush. * Deathwind is almost always recklessly bold in the face of danger, Risking his own life for the satisfaction, Regardless of the consequences. * Deathwind is generally harsh to anyone or anything, without care or regard to the repercussions and feelings. 'Alignment' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can only be made to work together by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. The demented sorcerer pursuing mad schemes of vengeance and havoc is chaotic evil. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but of the order on which beauty and life depend. Dw1.png|''Daydreams Of Freedom|link=https://www.deviantart.com/fiedlerite/art/C-Daydreams-of-Freedom-781873377 Deathwind commission.png|Golden Rays|link=https://www.deviantart.com/ferrety-lixciaa/art/Commission-Golden-Rays-777713089 Death_Ref.png|Ice Cold''